slaughterhorsefandomcom-20200215-history
Veteran
|goal = }}The Veteran is one of the working for the town. Mechanics * The Veteran can activate at night, killing all of her visitors regardless of role. ** A visiting pony healed by a Nurse will be shot by the Veteran but will not die. The Nurse will then report that her target was attacked and healed, regardless of who the target is. (It is impossible for the Nurse to heal herself and visit the Veteran on the same night.) ** A visiting pony protected by the Bodyguard will lead the Veteran to kill the Bodyguard instead and leave the visitor alive, unless the Bodyguard is healed by the Nurse. The Veteran will not die in any case. ** The Party Pony, Jailor or Changeling Consort will get killed if they visit the Veteran, because the Veteran is immune to roleblock. ** In "Bulletproof" Challenge Mode, Pinkarella and the Changeling Queen will not die when visiting an activated Veteran, but the Veteran will still live. *** However, there is a bug in which Pinkarella and the Changeling Queen will still die when visiting an activated Veteran. Strategy * It is not recommended to use the Veteran early in the game, as she has a higher chance of shooting townsponies who visit her than against evil roles. The Veteran getting killed in the first or second night is usually less disadvantageous than having other townsponies killed. * Activate the Veteran only when there are no leads or there are 2 or 3 townsponies left, so that her role will be exposed when a townspony visits her, and so can be protected by a Nurse, Bodyguard, or Jailor to save her alerts. * When attempting to visit a suspected Veteran and you have a Nurse, activate the Veteran and have the visiting townspony protected by a Nurse. This way, you can discover the Veteran and not lose the townspony. * There is an easy and reliable way to beat Make It Personal (and all other challenge modes combined too) if you get lucky enough to roll Veteran as your role on the start of the game. Although quite ruthless, it's in your best interest to get as many ponies killed as quickly as you can, regardless of whether they're a townspony or a changeling/Pinkarella. Put the Nurse/Bodyguard/Jailor on yourself every night and tell the Spellcaster to kill somebody. If you get an evil character, that's good, and if you get a townspony, that's also good as you'll have two ponies die (This will all be explained later on). At day you can choose to randomly hang a pony, but be careful not to end up hitting the Mule. Once the game gets advanced enough and the Nurse, Bodyguard or Jailor die and you can't get protection otherwise, go on alert. By that point the Changelings won't have much of a choice but to visit you, being killed rather quickly, and after that you can hang whatever evil ponies are left while having two more alerts in case you make a mistake, securing a win rather easily. In-Game Role Abilities Weaknesses Flavor Text * "{first name} {last name} has been found dead. She has been shot by the Veteran. {first name} {last name} was the Town Drunk." -The Veteran shooting the Town Drunk. Appearance Just like the rest of the woking ponies, the Veteran's role box is colored black/gray.Category:Townspony Category:Worker Category:Slaughter Horse